


May- Tin Can

by Michael_Demos



Series: Writing Prompts DuckTales [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose
Series: Writing Prompts DuckTales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	May- Tin Can

“Gah,  _ where  _ is the connection on this thing?! It’s like I’m listening through a tin can.”

Fenton yelped, barely catching his phone that an irritated Gyro Gearloose tossed his way. “Well, Dr. Gearloose, at least Mr. McDuck heard you, right?”

The chicken sighed. “He’d better have. I will  _ not  _ be stranded on this forsaken island with you for another day!”

The duck was silent. He knew Dr. Gearloose wasn’t angry at  _ him, _ just frustrated that they’d been thrown out of Launchpad’s plane when it went down. He drew a few pictures in the sand, of Duckburg and the lab, and his M’ma and-

“Wait a minute- Dr. Gearloose,” he said, something the chicken had said catching his attention, “what did you mean, about the tin can?”

“...” The chicken sighed. “...I heard about children creating a sort of primitive telephone from two cans and a piece of string, and  _ may  _ have been curious.”

“Really?” Dr. Gearloose didn’t seem like the type to play with kid’s toys.

“I had Manny hold the phone- the _ can-  _ up to a radio while I listened at the other end,” Dr. Gearloose explained. “The audio quality, at best… could have been better, and-”

“But was it fun?”

“-what?”

“Was it fun, pretending it was a phone?” Fenton asked again.

“No, it most certainly was not,” Dr. Gearloose snapped, then sighed again. “I suppose it was briefly entertaining. For the shortest of moments- wipe that goofy smile off of your beak this instant, Cabrera.”


End file.
